Lets Cook Again : One-Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Nanami is asked By Yukiji to Entertain Tomoe while she goes out; What does she mean by that?


_**This One-Shot is another one to due with the Past; Yukiji is again trying to be a match-maker; but its not related to the other short-story I did. Please Enjoy! XD**_

_**Note: Nanami does not Know about the Past and Thinks that Yukiji is Tomoe's Lover. It makes the Story more exciting in my point of view! XD **_

_**Alternate Name for this?**_

_**The Fox, The Time Traveler and The Pregnant Lady' ( I don't know.. I just thought the Pregnant Lady sounded funny, Haha )**_

* * *

_**Lets Cook Again**_

* * *

Yukiji sighed heavily for the thirteenth time that day. Yesterday was full of busy preparations for her baby and things were going smoothly. That is intil a certain brunette came into the house and asked for directions to the nearest water shrine.

Yukiji knew who she was from the start but the other girl, who's name was Nanami, Had no clue as to how she knew her. Yukiji thought that maybe she hit her head or something; but then again, It was not entirely bad that this girl was here.

The pregnant woman winced and shifted as she heard Nanami coming down the hall; It wasn't that bad she was here because it made the Woman less guilty of her lie towards her protector.

Towards the Yokai they called Tomoe.

Everyone saw him as a horrid demon and to be truthful; So did Yukiji. He was ruthless when he wanted somthing or at least thats what she had heard. He had taken a liking to a female; a sweet female that Yukiji knew she was not worthy of being mistaken by.

But she was and the only reason she acted like the woman Tomoe fell in love with was because she needed protection before her baby was born. She didn't know what she would do with Tomoe after that; maybe she would continue to lie and let him raise the child too? She wasn't sure but that was in the future an dshe would not worry about it.

It wasn't his child anyway.

Her husband had been murdered and now she was left with his child; Tomoe had mistakne her for the maiden that stole his heart. Their voices were alike; so was their hair. Their height. The way they walked.

The only thing was that their personality's were almost completely different. She wondered how she could fool the second most powerful demon in the world but then again he was love struck. Plus he wasn't allowed to look into her eyes. She wouldn't let him.. Because she knew if he looked he would know that after all this time he had been wasting it with a woman he didn't even know.

Who knows what he would do to her? Kill her? Hate her? She wouldn't be able to take ay of those two; If she was dead who would care for her baby? And if she was hated? her heart would be heavy from the lie she told.

And the heart she broke..

But right now? She was breaking his heart because of one thing. The woman who he fell in love with? Was the girl coming towards her right now..

_It was Nanami._

Yukiji couldn't explain why they looked alike, or that they seemed to have so many like features; but she did know that she would never have Nanami's eyes. Never..

Yukiji felt the guilt of the lie; and even Nanami didn't seem to know what she was talking about. She didn't know how she could forget or if..

It didn't happen for Nanami yet?

She wasn't sure.. But everytime Tomoe came home he would feed her and whisper sweet things to her; and all that time.. It was eating away at her soul. He would try to flirt with her; but then he would get embarrassed with she shoved him away. Yukiji didn't love him; She loved her husband that was now dead..

But this Nanami girl? Whenever Yukiji said Tomoe's name.. Her eyes lit up; And Yukiji knew that those eyes were the ones that Tomoe held close to his heart. Th eones that he wanted to see everyday but was told not to. Yukiji had to admit that what she told him was quiet rude, and when it left her mouth his face fell. His smile faded and his ears pinned, a small whine had escaped him but he pushed it away and pretened like what she said didn't dig into his soul and make his heart quiver with a sadness he had never know.

Maybe he felt rejected when she it, Maybe he was hurt? Because the girl he fell in love with would never treat him so cruelly, she would never tell him such a lie. She would hold onto him and whisper sweet things back; she wouldn actually show her love to him and kiss him on the mouth.

Yujiki would not let Tomoe even get that close to her face to even try that; she knew that sometimes when she said she wanted to be alone that the fox would look at the ground and nod slowly. His eyes flashed with hurt but he would tuck his hands in his sleeves and say," I understand.'

Yes, What she said to him was cruel indeed. She told him this one thing; the one thing that the girl he loved would never say..

'Don't look at me, I HATE it when demons look into my eyes.'

Yujiki winced after she had said something like that to someone who was just trying to help. Yokai or not, when he pulled his hands away? She felt them tremble and before she could stop him, he ran out of the shrine without a sound.

He had come back later and she noticed he smelled like sakura. He was dripping wet from rain and when he looked at her his eyes would never meet hers; as if he was listening to her, but letting it kill him slowly in the process.

She had seen that he was trying to hide something from her; he was trying to hide his tears and the way his cheeks were stained with them; she hated herself at that moment. She was pretending to be this foxes lover. Pretending just so her family could live and walk throughout the years, and she was playing with his heart to obtain that.

He would sit on their houses porch and stare out at the stairs; as if his soul was connected to them; and he would hold the cursed Hair-pin close. Tomoe would say that, ' It was her promise to him.'

It was not her promise! It was Nanami's promise! She didn't want to promise any demon that much! Her heart was no ones, especially not Tomoe's! She would grind her teeth and not look at the fox.

Because her eyes would give her away. He would get her food and he even talked to villagers; as if he could be human himself. Tomoe would try to get cures for her eyes and things to help her get well. When he found out about her having a baby he was a bit shocked..

And maybe hurt.

But then again, She wasn't Nanami. She could have this child if she wanted to; it was her and her husbands baby. Not his..

She showed him no romantic feelings, She would not kiss him or play with his hair. Yukiji hardly even spent time with him.. She didn't want to. She wouldn't go near him with it came to things like that.

He seemed sad but no matter what she did he would never distant himself. Never... He still cared for her and at times when she woke up he would be holding her; warming her with his fox-fire.

Sometimes she would push him away and storm over to he normal spot, cursing abou thow a demon touched her; and in other times she would look at his sleeping face and see tears stains on his face.

Then she would cry from her own guilt. She could never love this demon, and she coudl never show him love. It wasn't in her heart; he didn't steal her heart and attention. No.. He stole Nanami's and Nanami stole his.

Yujiki was shocked when she saw the two, practically cuddling on the porch one night before she was pregnant. Tomoe was muttered something about not being able to stay away and Yukiji saw a softness in his eyes.

Thats when she realized that the second most powerful demon had lost his heart to her freind, Nanami..

Her friend had whimpered and said she had to leave; she was acting like she was in pain and the fox was worried to a great extent. Then the girl gave him her hair-pin.

It was decorated with a beautiful sakura and it had colored pearls dangling from it. She placed it in the foxes hand and then patted his cheek. Their touches that they exchanged were soft and full of meaning. They were probably warm and full of raw emotion.

When Yukiji met Nanami she knew she was different; she saw it in her eyes.. She knew that something was going to happen to her. The woman just didn't know that she was going to fall in love with one the most feared demons in all Japan. His white hair and violet eyes... His soft smile that he directed only to the girl in which held him captive.

When Yukiji saw this.. She was so mezmorized.

A human and a demon.. She had watched them whisper to each other; and her ears only caught a few things that were said. Some she was to embarrassed to repeat and others were purely innocent. The fox demon had handled the girl carefully and never tightened his grip on her. In fact his hands were shaking as if he didn't know what to do.

She almost smiled until she remembered that her precious friend was cuddling with a blood thirsty murderer. She was almost scared but when she saw the foxes eyes and how he was looking at the girl... She was shocked. All she saw was a nervous glint and something that could only be equivalent to love itself.

Yukiji was shocked that someone so gentle could fall for someone so harsh.. And yet.

_It was beautiful..._

Thats when they said their last goodbyes and the fox looked at the girl, " Please get well soon, Yujiki.."

The woman was shocked as Nanami nodded and the fox turned and ran off into the night with his demon speed. Then before Yujiki could question Nanami? She vanished into thin air.

Yukiji was shocked and frightened, but for some reason she had a feeling that Nanami wasn't even from her time at all... So now that Nanami was at her house again, and that she had not idea who Yukiji was?

That meant that this girl had not eyt experienced the time of place of events. Which meant to her? Tomoe had not let her know his feelings...

Little did Yukiji know that in Nanami's time the girl had just found out her her feeling stowards Tomoe. So she liked him back; just didn't know her liked her.. The woman massaged her temple in stress and scoffed at her own ideas.

"Nanami-Chan, Will you always sneak about the hallways?" She turned to look at the brunette and chuckled when Nanami froze up.

She blinked and sighed, " I still have no idea how you know me.."

Yukiji waved it off and showed Nanami a cup of tea. Nanami smiled and walked over, sitting down in a strange position and taking the cup with a nod. The pregnant woman chuckled and smiled lightly before Nanami looked at her stomach and paused. She titled her head to the side and Yukiji could almost read her thoughts, They were probably..

'Tomoe you traitor, You got her like this?'

The woman smiled and patted her stomach, " It isn't his,Its my late husbands. I'm only three months; I'm hardly even showing. I'm surprised you noticed."

Nanami jerked her head up with a start but then Yukiji saw the relief flash across her beautiful and childlike face. The young girl smiled lightly as she looked at the cups and then looked at Yukiji.

"Did Tomoe... " She paused and then dipped her head before adding an honorific, " Did Tomoe-Dono pick these out?" She questioned, Her voice cracking as if it hurt to call him such a formal manner.

The woman nodded and sipped the tea, " Yes, He got them.." She furrowed her brow as the girl looked at the woman and sighed lightly. She looked embarrassed to be in the pressence of a pregnant woman; or maybe it was the fact that Tomoe saw Yukiji as somthing and not Nanami?

The pregnant woman had hidden Nanami quiet well expect for a close call when Tomoe heard her stumble about in a guest room. Thats when Yujiki called him and asked for him to pour her some tea. He found this strange since the tea was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER, But he consented and do as he was asked.

Now Tomoe was out running erands and probably weaving in and out of the sakura gardens. She hoped he didn't come home and see that there was practically two of her in the living room.

She sighed as Nanami remained silent. She hated this feeling of havign to hide this girl; plus ever since Tomoe found out about Yukiji's baby he wouldn't let her out of his sight. The woman wanted to at least take a walk and relax a bit.

She glanced at Nanami and deteremined her body weight. She wasn't pregnant but then again, Yukiji was not showing yet so that would not matter. Plus Nanami had dressed like her before for her wedding and thats how Nanami and Tomoe seemed to draw closer.

Yukiji clucked her tongue and stood slowly; She looked at Nanami and paused, " Nanami-chan?"

The girl looked up with wide eyes and nodded slowly, "Yes?"

Yukiji smiled; Nanami's eyes reminded her of how Tomoe's eyes looked. Full of innocence when Someone was going to pull a prank of them, " I want to take a walk but Tomoe is very protective of me. You here and you look like me a lot..."

Nanami's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Could you pretend to be me? Just for a short time?" She grabbed her hat and tied it on her head to hide her brown hair; then she looked at Nanami who was gaping like a fish, " Oh and another thing. Could you show Tomoe a good time when I'm gone? He's been quet lately and I want to make sure he's okay." She smirked as she stood and then laughed.

"B-But, Yukiji-C-Chan!" Nanami stuttered as the woman opened the door and prepared to leave.

"Do good!" She smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind her.. Maybe this would help her with her guilt.

_Maybe.._

* * *

Nanami blinked in shock and shifted in her spot. Yukiji left her to deal with Tomoe? AND she wanted her to give him a good time? What the crap did that mean? She gulped as numerious ideas popped into her head but she decided to keep them to small amount.

She swallowed and looked aroudn the house; its was traditional and Nanami knew she was in a different Era. She has wanted to the Yonomori's shrine and get the time insence burner. It was her only way back ; but now? She was being foreced to act like Tomoe's old girlfriend.

The girl ground her teeth and whimpered; She didn't know how the Tomoe of this time could act! Not sense she saw him in the past and how he almost pinned her and assulted her! She hoped he wasn't still like that... But then again. If he was why would Yujiki be in a house with him?

Nanami chose to relax and sigh out in relief. Her body trembled but she sat there until the huses door was slid open.

Nanami looked up and froze; Tomoe was here, and his long hair cascaded down his shoulders as his Yukata was tied to perfection. His soft fox ears twitched about and his mouth formed a look that Nanami was quite used too..

"I am home." He muttered slightly; not looking her in the eye. He walked over to her and Nanami froze in her spot. She swallowed as he stood there and looked down at her. His eyes never met hers but his intense gaze was somthing she had to overcome.

"You did your hair differently today; And..." He paused and then shook his head slightly, " Never mind."

He walked towards package that he had brought in and pulled out some fish; it wasn't cooked so the fox stared at it dumbfounded for a couple of seconds. His ears flattened as he put it back in the package and sighed lightly, ' I'll be right back; I must find somehint edilbe." He ground his teeth but Nanami catch him by his robe before he could walk out.

The fox froze; Yujiki never touched him... not even in a subtle way. He swallowed and looked down at her as she sat on the floor. She was sitting in a strange position and he arched his brow.

Tomoe had not seen her sit like that in a really long time... Even her hair seemed more noticable. Earlier he would have saids his thoughts but he knew he would only tick her off. He woudl have told her that her scent was pleasant tonight.. She smelled sweet and like flowers; like the night he confessed everything to her..

"Why don't you cook something?" She smiled a bit but thats all he saw; he couldn't look into the one thing he desired to look at most.. Her eyes. He swallowed and then shook his head, his long hair bouncing lightly.

"I can not do that. I have never-" Before he could finish his excuse she stood up, grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the kitchen. His face burned in shock as her warm touch made his arm go numb. He couldn't exactly hide his embarrassment as she pulled him into the kitchen and pointed at a make-shift fireplace.

"Yukiji?" He screeked as his neck started to burn.

What was with her tonight? She was acting strange and to him it made his heart throb. He had missed this side to her; the one that could get him to do things he didn't want to do. The side that made his flush and bit his lip for control.

It was like she was actually seeing him for someone instead of a demon.. Tomoe looked over at her but when she turned to look back at him he looked at the counter and sighed heavily. The girl furrowed her brow but only shrugged her shoulders and handed Tomoe a kitchen knife...

Or at last that what she hoped it was; it was a give or take situation since this was five-hundred years ago.

Tomoe looked at it and grabbed at; avoiding all touch with the woman he thought was a called Yukiji. Nanami blinked as he manuved the knife away without even touching her hand. What was going on with him?

She pouted lightly and sighed, Oh Yukiji..How was she suppsed to entertain him when he wouldn't even look at her? She moaned and pulled her hair up into a bun, Then she looked over at Tomoe.

His long hair was over his shoulders and she knew it would be a shame to put it put in a pony tail but she had too; Who would want hair their food? She walked over to him and the fox looked at her with wide eyes.

"Here Tomoe, Turn around." She grabbed his shoulders and the fox gasped out in shock. She was..

Touching him..

Nanami turned him around and pulled an extra tie out f her own hair. She started to comb her fingers through his white tresses and soon put it up in a pony tail. It laid loosely on his shoulders and trailed down his back. As she tied his hair up the fox whimpered as hsi body went rigged.

Yukiji was not being Yujiki... She was acting a lot like the girl that said she liked him back when he first met her. Tomoe swallowed as the images flashed through his mind.. Images of when they first met and how uch this one girl made him feel. It made his heart throb harshly in his chest; and for some reason..

He had missed this lovely feeling.

"You, " He paused and looke dover his shoulder at the girl. She was now chopping up something and he blinked, " Your acting strangely Yukiji.."

She looked at him and he looked away.

Nanami pouted," Its not me thats acting strange. " She giggled, " Tomoe, Why won't you look at me?"

The fox puased as he picked up a knife and started to mimic her moves, His voice dropped as he looked down at his task, " Do you not remember?"

The girl stiffened and then tapped her chin, " Could you remind me? Its been a long time.."

He stopped chopping and swallowed. She had never said anything so hurtful to him then those words. She had said she hated him but he had gotten her to tell him the truth about that; if fact she shared the same feeling he had for her; But that one sentence stung him deeply.

It sounded racists towards demons; as if she never saw him as anything.. It made him wonder if he would have to wait forever to be by her side as her life partner, and it stung more than her saying she hated him..

"You said you hated demons looking into your eyes." His voice dropped, " Including me."

He continued to work as Nanami froze; her eyes flashed with hurt and then anger; and then sadness. Did he want to look at her? Did he want to smile at her and talk sweetly to her? She chewed her lip and looked at the fox before she placed her hand on his.

The fox froze as his face tinged pink in the tense yet heated atmosphere. He swallowed kept his gaze down towards the counter.

"Can I take my words back?" Nanami muttered slightly.

Tomeo froze and he swallowed. His heart was pounding harshly in him and he couldn't breath.. He just couldn't..

"Tomoe, " She neared her mouth to his ear and the foxes eyes widened. This was Yujiki; the girl that wouldn't touch him, or flirt back. She wasn't like they first were; close and soft towards each other. They hands connecting as they walked through the sakura; their lips muttered sweet things that he longed to say again.

They had never even kissed before and here she was getting closer after all this time of waiting and hoping she would love him again..

Her mouth almost nipped his ear and his eyes grew wide as her innocent voice sounded quietly in his ear, " Look at me.. Look into my eyes.."

The fox lost all breath as he slowly turned to look at his lover; Their eyes met and he froze. Her beautiful doe like orbs shined back at him and all he could do was stare. It had been so look since he was able to do this. To look at her without being pushed away.

They both blinked and Tomoe felt the chemistry return after so long. He swallowed and looked down embarrassed, His heart throbbing dangerously even for him.

They both looked up again and the fox blushed at her closeness; This was too close.. Even for him. She smelled pure and innocent. Sakura fragenced off of her in waves and it made his mouth water, he hated to admit it too..

Nanami looked at him and he looked away quickly; his face turning pink as he mumbled something under his breath. He tried to grab the knife but his hands were too shakey.. She was acting like the girl he fell in love with again..

It made his hear twist and pull in a painful way...

"Its been a while." He finally muttered, " Since you held my hand like that."

He looked at his work and tried to focus on his first time cooking. When he looked up he nearly jumped out of his fur when he saw Nanami staring him in the eye.

His face burned as the girl walked closer to him; He backed up, his back digging into a wall with no support. He put a hand over his mouth as his violet eys grew wide.

"What else haven't a done in a while?" She asked as her face neared his. Their eyes were only inches away and the fox felt himself whimper with a feral longing for her lips.. Just this once. He had been waiting a little longer than he thought, but he would wait even longer if he had too..

"N-Nothing really." He muttered, His breath trying not to burst out of him in heaves.

Her lips turned up in a smile; Oh man.. How he missed that smile. He always wanted her to smile; but then again. Her smile was starting to look like a seductive smirk. He swallowed as their faces got closer.

"Have I ever done this?" She whispered.

He blinked, " Done wha-"

Before he could finish her lips touched his. He blinked and then blushed before their mouths started to pull and push slowly. The kiss was soft and sweet; but it soon turned when Nanami bit down lightly on the foxes lower lip. He blushed in shock as his eyes grew wide and then gradually closed.

His mouth reacted back and he tried to surpress to much of his passion in fear of hurting the girl. His hands moved through her hair and he sighed at how soft it was. She muttered his name and he whimpered.

He loved it when she said it.. The way it rolled off her tongue and splashed into the air; he loved it, but then again he liked her name too. The kiss turned passionate in a matter of seconds; making Tomoe moan and mew in pleasure.

He had been waited for them to kiss like this, He had always been waiting for her to show her love back to him, just like he showed her. It was like they had finally gotten through to each other.. Finally.

Nanami tugged on his long hair and the fox let his head move with her touch, He opened her motuh with his and he dared to slip his tongue in, exploring the girls mouth for the first time. Sadly their first passionate kiss was interrupted when one of Yukiji's servants walked in on them and gasped. Tomoe hid his ears and tail quickly as the woman bowed and Nanami pulled away.

"I'm terribly sorry Master." She giggled, " I didn't know it was that time.."

Tomoe eyes grew wide as did Nanami's and they both turned pink, " Um.." The girl sputtered in shock.

The fox waved his hands, " Its not any time! Nothing like that.. It wasn't... Nothing was going to.. " He sputtered trying to find the right words but failing miserably.

The woman chuckled, " Every Master and Mistress needs their alone time each week. " She winked and turned around, ignoring Tomoe and Nanami's loud and embarrassed protest.

When she left the fox blushed and quickly dipped Nanami some food. He handed it to her and flushed, " S-Sorry.. She's always like that." He muttered.

The girl only smiled and tugged his ear; The fox looked at her and blushed harshly. His hand went over his mouth when the girl kissed his cheek and smiled, ' Lets cook again after.." Nanami paused and tried to think of an excuse. She had to leave to go the water shrine; pus she didn't think Yukiji wanted to kiss Tomoe...

"After I have my baby. " She lied, " Lets cook again; okay?"

The fox blinked and then quickly pressed a small kiss agianst her lips. He pulled away enjoying the taste; then he looked at her and nodded.

"I would like too..."

* * *

Yukiji walked into the living room to see her main servant walking out of the kitchen. She woman jumped and then pointed at the kitchen in surprise,

" Wow, Miss Yukiji; your fast. I thought you and the Master was in the kitchen sucking each other's face off."

Yujiki's eyes grew wide with shock and her mouth slacked to the ground. Her breath started to slow and he blinked,

" Um... W-Well... I forgot.." She looked around and then grabbed Tomoe's Jacket, " I forgot to give this to him; You know what the moment can do to you!" She fake giggled and the servant laughed.

"Okay; You love birds, keep it under control." She winked and walked out while Yukiji let her mouth fall back open. Then she stated to laugh uncontrollably.

" Tomoe.." She sputtered and snorted, " You are SO welcome for that favor.." Then Yujiki started to laugh harder, hoping she didn't alarm the fox and his lover in the kitchen that she was home...

* * *

_**End Of One-Shot**_


End file.
